Catherine Greig
Real Name: Catherine Greig Aliases: Unrevealed Wanted For: Harboring a Fugitive Missing Since: January 1995 Case Details: Catherine Greig is the girlfriend of James "Whitey" Bulger. He came from a prominent family and was a petty thief turned bank robber who spent nine years in federal prisons. Afterwards, he established an empire in Boston and ruled it for over twenty years, earning $25 million. Bulger operated out of the back of a liquor store in south Boston. One night in 1989, Bulger arrived at the store where his associate Stephen "The Rifle Man" Flemmi was there along with a store owner named Tim Connelly. Bulger told Tim that he needed $50,000 by the end of the week or else, and $25,000 in two days. Two days later, Tim came to the liquor store and gave him the money, and Bulger accepted him. However, Tim did not like this so he decided to go to the FBI and they began building a case against Bulger. They found that Bulger was very prominent in south Boston and that he controlled everything that happened there, including drug dealing and loan sharking. From time to time, the FBI was brought in for questioning, but they did not have enough evidence to charge him. In 1990, Bulger set up his office on Castle Island in south Boston. Bulger would apparently go to the park and talk to someone. He would then get up, walk around, talk to another person, and then come back and talk to the other person, which the FBI thought was strange. The FBI did not have enough evidence until Tim Connelly came forward. In January of 1995, Bulger was indicted, along with Stephen Flemmi and Frank Salemi, on several charges including 19 counts of murder, extortion, money laundering, perjury, and more. However, Bulger vanished before he could be arrested. He and Greig are believed to be traveling together and are still at large. Extra Notes: This segment ran on the November 22, 1996 episode of Unsolved Mysteries. Bulger and Greig were both profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Captured. James "Whitey" Bulger and Catherine Greig were arrested on June 22, 2011 in California after decades on the run. Greig and Bulger have been returned to Massachusetts and Catherine was not allowed to have bail. In February 2014, Greig was sentenced to eight years in prison and fined $150,000. In June of 2019, she was moved to a halfway house. In 2014, Bulger was convicted of eleven murders and sentenced to life in prison. On October 30, 2018, he was killed while in a West Virginia prison. 'Links: ' * Authorities searching for Boston gangster * Bulger makes the FBI's Ten Most Wanted list * Judge sentences ‘unapologetic’ Catherine Greig to 21 months * Accused Boston crime boss "Whitey" Bulger arrested * Long Elusive, Mob Legend Ended Up a Recluse * Greig Was Loyal to the End of Life on the Lam * Whitey Bulger: The Capture of a Legend * A look at the 19 murder victims in Whitey Bulger’s trial * Whitey Bulger met a violent end after a lifetime of brutality * Catherine Greig soon shouldn’t be off the hook * Whitey Bulger's longtime girlfriend moved out of prison to a halfway house ---- Category:Massachusetts Category:1989 Category:1995 Category:Murder Category:Captured